


You’re Mine?

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Teen Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek meets the woman his older counterpart has managed to bag, disbelieving that a woman like her would give a guy like him a chance.





	You’re Mine?

“Come on, dude. We need to get you back home”.

“This isn’t my home. Where the hell are you taking me?”

Stiles groaned, trying to drag the now teenaged Derek into his house.

“This is your home. You live here. You have for the past year or so. Now get in”.

Stiles shoved Derek forward and into the house, amazed that he was able to push the werewolf in.

Derek stumbled in, trying to get regain his balance, wary and anxious. 

All he knew was that he lived in a house in the woods, not this one. 

The house was beautiful though. 

It was decorated perfectly, a nice warm feeling to it. 

It relaxed him. 

It was safe.

Looking around, he saw pictures of a man and the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

They were a gorgeous couple. 

But she was still well out of the man’s league. 

Derek just stared at her, the smile, the way her eyes glimmered, the way her hair looked as though it was swaying, even in the pictures.

Just as he was about to ask Stiles who the woman was, the door to the house swung open.

“Shit, Stiles. I’m so sorry. Work kept me so late. Where is h-”

She stopped, looking at the two teenagers in front of her, one wearing the exact same things Derek would.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said he changed”, she stated, staring the new teenager up and down.

Derek was just taken by her beauty. He couldn’t get past it.

She looked beautiful in the pictures. 

But in person, she was an angel. 

She shone to him, brighter than anything he had seen before. 

She was breath taking.

“I’m not a photographer, but I picture you and me together”.

Y/n scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at first, before it clicked.

She burst out into laughter over his comment, completely shocked that Derek was once like this. 

She was one of the few people who saw the other side of the sour wolf, but at the same time, he was never this cringe worthy.

“Really?” she asked, her hand on her hip as she tilted her head.

He blushed when she spoke directly to him, smiling wider than he ever had and leaning against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest to make himself look stronger, hoping he could compete with the man in the pictures.

“Yep. I mean, I don’t have a library card, but I really wanna check you out”.

She sniggered, getting embarrassed, but loving every minute of his dumb flirting.

This continued for a while longer, Stiles going out to the front yard to talk to Scott who had just shown up.

“So, how do you know me?”

“Well, Derek. See that man I’m with in all those pictures?”

Derek nodded, looking at one, seeing the couple happy together.

“Well, that’s my boyfriend. Over a year now. His name’s Derek Hale”.

At the mention of his name, Derek’s gaze shot to her, eyes wide.

“Wa-wait. So-you mean-you and me, a-are-like-together?”

Y/n nodded, seeing his shock at the thought that he could ever manage to get himself a woman as beautiful and perfect as y/n.

“Can I-can I kiss you?”

She chuckled, smiling at him. 

She never knew Derek was this adorable as a teenager. 

She kinda wished she could get to know this carefree Derek a bit more.

“Tell you what. Get back to normal and we can kiss all you want.”

“Stiles! Scott! Fix me right now!”

It took a few days for everything to get sorted out.

Y/n took to staying in the loft. 

She was used to it anyway, having lived there for months before they decided on buying the house.

She wasn’t a fighter at all, so she just waited as the pack went to the school for some weird reason Peter came up with.

It wasn’t until late at night when they came back.

She watched as Scott, Stiles and Malia entered.

She waited for a few seconds, until she saw that bulky chest, the huge arms and the most perfect bearded face she’d ever seen.

Her Derek was back.

She ran to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her own around his neck, kissing him deep and lovingly.

Due to the recent teenage takeover, his body was filled with hormones and he got an instant boner.

His huge cock created a tent in his pants as it poked against y/n’s thighs.

The teenagers saw this and got grossed out, leaving immediately as y/n carried on with her assault on Derek’s mouth.

He carried her to the bed, laying her down gently and tearing off all of her clothes, along with his own.

He made love to her that night, making her orgasm multiple times, as did he, having missed the feeling of the one woman who he would always trust with his life.

“So, Derek. Is there an airport nearby or is that my heart just taking off?”

The man looked at his girlfriend, completely confused.

“What?” he asked as he cleaned up the dishes from breakfast.

“If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand.”

“Babe. You know I love you. But what the hell are you talking about?”

Y/n smiled, looking forward to embarrassing the hell out of him.

She sat him down on the bed, sitting in front of him and recited every single pick up line, every joke and every way he tried to get into her pants when he was a teenager.

By the end, Derek was completely red, his face and ears burning from embarrassment.

“Did I seriously say all that?”

Y/n nodded. She saw how ashamed he was, shuffling forward and sitting in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Aww, honey. Don’t be all embarrassed. It was kinda cute. I mean, you were so damn adorable as a teenager. You were a whole lot smiley and random. It was hilarious”.

Derek just got even redder.

“Don’t worry, Derek. It’s you I love. Just you. My bearded, muscular, moody, sour wolf. You are the one I want. You’re my mate. No one but you”.

She leaned down, connecting her lips with his, shutting her eyes as she let the love take over, her hands running through his soft hair.

She pulled back, leaning her forehead against his and staring into his greenish, multi-coloured eyes.

“I love you too, y/n. You’re my light. Always will be”.

She smiled at his confession, hugging him tight, as did he, thinking about the little ring he had hidden in one of his jacket pockets, promising himself he’d finally give it to her once the whole Kate mess was taken care of.


End file.
